


suicide

by upsettyspaghetty456



Category: Original Work
Genre: Short, Suicide, don't really know how to tag this, no like it's really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:27:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28156800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/upsettyspaghetty456/pseuds/upsettyspaghetty456
Kudos: 4





	suicide

Everyone is crowded around a coffin, your body is in it. All the cool guys from school are here, all the teachers that you loved. Someone must have found your note because no one is in black, your mum is wearing green, just like you asked.

“I’m up here! That’s not me!” you yell and yell, pounding your fists on an invisible barrier. “Mum, I’m up here! Look! I’m safe, I’m ok!”

Someone put there hand on your shoulder, a woman, “they can’t hear you” she told you simply.

You hear your mother sob. You never want to hear that sound again, especially not when you’re the reasons that she’s sobbing.

“THIS ISNT WHAT I WANTED” you cried out as you covered your ears and started crying. The woman pulled you into a hug as you heard your mother sob again, the woman held you tighter.

“You could’ve stayed you know, then she wouldn’t be suffering as much”

“I couldn’t, they tried to save me, I didn’t want to be saved”

“You’ll regret that, we always do” 

“We?”

She ignores you and you watch as they roll your coffin into the incinerator, the woman places her hand on your shoulder as she spoke “it’s all right, you’re not in there, you won’t feel any pain“ 

“They think I’m in there though” you know it’s true, you’re not the only person that died that night, a part of your mother died too. 

“Jacob?” 

“Yes?”

“I hope that death is kinder to you than life was” 

as the woman turned to leave, you notice a hole in the back of her head. A gunshot wound, it looked as if she’d been shot through the mouth.....

“Oh” you whisper to no one “oh my goodness”


End file.
